


Hark! I err uh think I'm catching feelings!

by RebeccaRosewood



Series: The JFK x Diego Files [1]
Category: Clone High, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crush, JFK and Diego are canon, M/M, One Shot, jfk is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaRosewood/pseuds/RebeccaRosewood
Summary: JFK from Clone High and Diego from Umbrella Academy meet. JFK starts to question whether he should start watching Will and Grace again.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/JFK (Clone High)
Series: The JFK x Diego Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938031
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	Hark! I err uh think I'm catching feelings!

JFK stood in New York City. It had been hard to find a job after Clone State, and even harder when he realized he missed his friends. Joan would always be his first love, but then she signed up for the army and JFK just didn’t think he could go through with long distance. 

“Hark! I err uh hope these people don’t reject my application like the last place!” he thought to himself, walking up to the giant building in front of him. He wanted to get there early to make a good impression.

========================================================

Kennedy sat on the building’s steps. Rejected again. The whole “being a clone of JFK” gig worked in high school, but those days had long since ended.

“Room for one more?” 

JFK shrugged, “I err don’t own the stoop.” The stranger took that as an invitation and Kennedy heard him sit down.

“Bad day, huh? Mine’s not going that well either.” The man had probably looked at the resume beside JFK because the next thing he said was, “Job troubles? I’m in the same boat.”

“I have uh no credentials, no one’s hiring me,” JFK had finally looked at the man. He had dark hair and the beginnings of a goatee. He seemed a bit younger than JFK, but by only a few years. Soon, his eyes traveled down to his clothes. The man wore all black, with a utility belt around his waist. JFK found him quite attractive, not that he was gay of course. The only man he’d ever been attracted to was just Joan of Arc crossdressing. But if JFK were to ever be attracted to a man, it would be the one sitting next to him. “What am I even thinking? I am Straight!” He eventually looked back to the man’s face and saw ಠ_ಠ expressed across his face.

“I err- something wrong?” 

The stranger’s mouth moved but nothing came out at first, then, bewilderedly he spoke, “Has anyone ever told you you look scarily like John F. Kennedy?”

JFK shifted uncomfortably, “Err funny story, I err uh I’m actually his clone.” 

“Oh.” He leaned back in the steps and turned away from JFK.

“What? You’er really not gonna ask me how uh that’s possible?” Now it was JFK’s turn to be confused. 

“Stranger things have happened to me than meeting the clone of JFK.”

JFK was taken aback by that statement. “This gouy doesn’t even care who I am! I kinda like it…” he thought. “Who’er you then, that I’m not the weirdest thing to you?”

“My father bought me off of my birth mom to use me to fight crime.”

JFK whipped his head around, wide-eyed, “Youer father what now?”

“Have you ever heard of the Umbrella Academy?”

“Oh yeah uh, that thing. I was honestly too busy trying to uh get with Joan of Arc back then to uh really care.”

Diego 👁👄👁ed for a moment before he burst out laughing, “BAHAHA I think you’re the first person I’ve ever met who’s life could rival mine! My name’s Diego Hargreeves, we should be friends.”

JFK started blushing without even realizing it, “Yeah, my name’s JFK.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm... so I think this is the most cursed thing I've ever written. Anyway, a little one-shot maybe more if you guys like it. In case you're wondering timeline-wise, this takes place in 2010. JFK is 24 and Diego is 21. I don't know when Diego left the team, so for this fic let's pretend he left when he was about 20. Also in this universe, the clones weren't really well known in the world.


End file.
